dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kodeks: Dziennik Gurda Harofsena
Wygląda to na rozrzucone strony ze starego dziennika. Pismo jest ledwie czytelne i pełne błędów: Powiedzieli, żebym nie szedł, ale poszedłem. Nie kochałem gór. Gród Czerwonego Lwa łupi tylko kozy i kurczaki. Na nizinach czekają lepsze walki. Jestem wysoki i silny i uważają mnie za wielkiego wojownika. Swoimi opowieściami ściągam do łoża wiele kobiet. Po co mam wracać? Po kilku wyrwanych lub poprzekreślanych stronach tekst znów jest czytelny: Pomioty uderzyły na Gród Czerwonego Lwa. Słyszałem wieści w tawernie w Redcliffe. Plaga opanowała ziemię. Pani nie śle posłańców do ciał skażonych plagą. Moi ziomkowie nie zaznają spokoju. Przeklinam Panią. Przeklinam Kortha. Przeklinam wszystkich bogów, którzy pozwolili, żeby Czerwony Lew upadł. Lud odprawił rytuały, wyśpiewał pieśni. Dlaczego bogowie opuścili Czerwonego Lwa? Opuściłem najemników, z którymi podróżowałem. Zrozumieli. Wielu im Plaga zabrała krewnych. Po kilku nieczytelnych stronach kolejny fragment tekstu: Zebrałem ocalałych. Wiem, jak wędrować lepiej niż oni. Than nie żyje, ale liczni wojownicy przeżyli. Plaga zabrała wielu. Wśród nich Harofa Wieszcza. Ci, którzy żyją, mówią, że poprosili nizinników o pomoc, ale tamci pozwolili Czerwonemu Lwu umrzeć. Musimy znaleźć drogę. Nie potrzebujemy ani Pani, ani Kortha. Nie, skoro opuscili mój lud tak, jak zrobili to nizinnicy. Jedynym bogiem, któremu wybaczę, jest Hakkon, bo mówią, że został zabrany przez nizinników, kiedy Szczęki Hakkona związały go z ciałem i kośćmi. Czerwonego Lwa nie ma. Teraz jesteśmy Szczękami Hakkona. Nie zbudujemy domu, bo dom można zniszczyć. Zamiast tego sprowadzimy Hakkona z powrotem i nauczymy nizinników, że Awarów należy się bać. To wygląda na stosunkowo niedawno zapisane strony z dziennika: Szukaliśmy miesiącami i niczego nie znaleźliśmy. Opowieści mówią o tym terenie, ale ludzie z grodu Kamiennego Niedźwiedzia, rybacy i hodowcy kur żyją tu od pokoleń i nic nie widzieli. Skoro my nic nie widzimy, musimy ruszać dalej. Nie pozwolę, by mój gród upadł. Musimy iść dalej, inaczej zginiemy. Po kilku wyrwanych stronach następuje kolejny fragment: Znaleźliśmy. Powitał nas sam Hakkon. Pradawna, tevinterska forteca, okryta ścianą lodu. Nietknięta przez nizinników, którzy nie znaleźli sposobu na pokonanie jej murów. Nasi magowie, pobłogosławieni przez Milczącego Hakkona darem lodu, zdołali sami rozewrzeć mur na kilka chwil, co pozwoliło naszym ludziom dostać się do środka. Mur jest odporny na zwykły ogień i nawet płomienie naszych magów nie mogą stopić magicznego lodu. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Znaki przybysza z północy prowadzą do kapliczki, która według naszych magów cuchnie magią. Wysłałem wojowników, by jej strzegli, bo może jest tam duch jakiś, który zdołałby rozewrzeć mur magią nizinników. Znaleźliśmy Hakkona uwięzionego w ciszy przez wojownika z nizin niezliczone wieki temu. Nasz znów nie poszedł na marne. Był próbą. Hakkon powróci na nowo. Wygląda to na bardzo niedawno zapisane strony z dziennika: Wojownik z nizin uwięził naszego boga jakąś dziwną magią, której nasi magowie nie znają. Mówią, że czas się tam zapętla, jak węzeł na węźle. Mówią, że dawna magia tevinterska w tym miejscu mogła to sprawić. Duchy oraz dawna potęga tevinterska - jak krew i wino. Duch Hakkona nadal jest w smoku. To jedno jest jasne. W opowieściach Szczęki Hakkona próbowały okiełznać go jak bestię grodu, potem nakarmiły demonicznym zielem i innymi ziołami, które uzdrowiciele wykorzystują do przywoływania duchów. Nie potrafimy zniszczyć magii wiążącej smoka, ale może uda nam się sprowadzić samego Hakkona i związać go na nowo w innej, godnej tego bestii. Bestia Grodu Czerwonego Lwa umarła z krwią genloka na kłach. To była dobra śmierć, ale mimo wszystko śmierć. Jako Szczęki Hakkona nie mamy bestii, ale cherlawi głupcy z Grodu Kamiennego Niedźwiedzia jedną już ujarzmili i przygotowali. Po kilku nieczytelnych stronach następuje kolejny fragment: Przybyła przeklęta przez zimę Inkwizycja. Niedźwiedź jest wolny, a tevinterska magia zniszczyła nasz lodowy mur. Nie mamy czasu ani bestii. Sam zjem zioła. Magowie mówią, że może mi zabraknąć siły, by znieść ducha tak wielkiego jak Hakkon. Wolę umrzeć próbując niż zawieść. Nie opuszczę moich ludzi. Sprowadzę śmierć na nizinników. Szczęki Hakkona kolejny raz nie polegną. en:Codex entry: Journal of Gurd Harofsen Kategoria:Wpisy do kodeksu (Szczęki Hakkona) Kategoria:Kodeks: Listy i notatki (Inkwizycja)